After Hours Songfic
by manie88
Summary: Disclaimer: Song After Hours by the Velvet Underground. Speculation on the LoVe secret relationship near the end of Season One.


**After Hours**

There was something fundamentally unreal about the way that it happened; that it could have been just made to be tragic but was skewed into perfection by my own memories.

They will tell you, _they of the anonymous proverbs, that is_, that there's a thin line between love and hate, and I have to say that they're right. In its own thin way, this line has a way of blurring the boundaries it separates or maybe that's just the way that it happened with us.

The way a day has of fading into night, our animosity had a way of fading into an affection.

**One, two, three****  
****If you close the door****  
****The night could last forever****  
****Leave the sunshine out****  
****And say hello to never****  
****All the people are dancing****  
****And they're having such fun****  
****I wish it could happen to me****  
****But if you close the door****  
****I'd never have to see the day again**

The world was lit in a way that always frightened us; the sunlight that set an iridescent glow to the dark corners of our lives. It cast shadows of our pasts that followed us and the romance that dwelled here could only be pursued in secrecy. It was in darkness we kissed, and in this place where the shadows drifted away the world fell along with them. In darkness, there was only us.

**If you close the door****  
****The night could last forever****  
****Leave the wine-glass out****  
****And drink a toast to never**

Night Logan, _my Logan_; he had affectionate fingers that would graze my every surface. He had a slow smile, and a warm laugh; an eager mouth and tragic eyes. My Logan, he had epic promises and whispers of grandeur.

**Oh, someday i know****  
****Someone will look into my eyes****  
****And say hello****  
****You're my very special one**

What happened, then, with us was something we never had a word for. In recollection, we've dubbed it love, but what it felt like, well. It can't have been that simple.

The way the ends of his eyelashes felt when they fluttered against my cheek, his warm breath and the taste of his skin; you'd really have to be some sort of poet to able to explain it. But the two of us, we were just ordinary, and we would hold our secret in the dank palms of hands and in the corners of our private smiles and just _feel it_. 

**But if you close the door****  
****I'd never have to see the day again****  
****Dark party bars, shiny cadillac cars****  
****And the people on subways and trains****  
****Looking gray in the rain, as they stand disarrayed****  
****Oh, but people look well in the dark**

Sometimes I would wish for our days to be clean, I would wish to scream the big way that it felt. I would want the world to see and understand and envy.

But we had starlight and maybe it was enough. The touch of his hands; the feel of his everything. Maybe it was even excessive.

**And if you close the door****  
****The night could last forever****  
****Leave the sunshine out****  
****And say hello to never****  
****All the people are dancing****  
****And they're having such fun****  
****I wish it could happen to me**

In our corner, he would promise me escape from our days. We would run away, together, into our world of perpetual darkness and feel the way it felt, always. Maybe it would be fabricated, but there was always something fundamentally unreal about the way that it happened with us. Love, he said, was something that was entirely fictional and if you really wanted forever, you would have to leave reality behind. 

**Cause if you close the door****  
****I'd never have to see the day again****  
****I'd never have to see the day again, once more****  
****I'd never have to see the day again**

One day, we would leave. We would have our night time trysts that would never end and stars that remained static in their positions. We would always have our everlasting secret.

One day, we would escape into obscurity and never have to see the day again.


End file.
